


Just the way you are

by inheritanceofgeek



Series: Brooklyn 99 Soulmate Drabbles [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, References to Bridget Jones' Diary, Tumblr Prompt, emotion sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inheritanceofgeek/pseuds/inheritanceofgeek
Summary: Rosa finds Amy crying in the toilets and proceeds to try and be helpful, even if she doesn't really understand any of this.From the Tumblr Prompt:The one where you and your Soulmate share an emotional link.





	

Rosa was not usually one to deal with people's emotions. She didn't really get how people could just  _ feel _ that much all of the time and actually expect everyone else to deal with them. They needed to get a grip on reality and stop being a bunch of weak ass babies.

However even she couldn't ignore the crying going on in the bathroom cubicle. She heaved a deep sigh and banged on the door.

“Hey. You alright in there?” she barked

“Yes. I’m fine just leave me alone.” came the response, and damn-- that was Santiago. She couldn't just leave her alone, they were a team here, sisters in the face of the patriarchy. She couldn't leave her alone…

“I’m coming in there.” She announced and pushed the door open, snapping the lock in the process. Amy was sat on the seat, mascara tears streaking down her face, looking a complete mess.

“What happened Santiago? Did your favourite pen run out?” Rosa asked in what, for her at least, was a caring tone.

“No. Don't even joke about that,” sniffed Amy “Finding good stationery is hard. No, it’s Jake.”

“What about him? He’s not even here today.”

“Exactly. He’s got a cold and I so I-- and so I made him st-stay at home.” She began breaking down even further, an attractive dribble of snot splashing against her shirt. Rosa grimaced. Soulmates. They were always so damn sensitive about stuff.

“Look, it’s a cold. He’ll be fine, he’ll watch some terrible movies, drink a load of orange soda and get better.”

“I  _ know _ !” shouted Amy “You don't think I  _ know _ that?”

“Okay then, jeez Santiago come on, stop being all” she gestured vaguely at everything. 

“It’s not  _ my _ fault Jake fucking cries during Bridget Jones’ Diary!”

“Wait what?” blinked Rosa. Out of all the responses that was not the one she was expecting.

“We share emotions. What he’s feeling, I’m feeling and so thanks to him I have to sit sobbing in a toilet because there’s no way I can interview a perp when I’m still crying over how Darcy loves Bridget 'Just the way she is’”. She broke down again, burying her head in her lap.

Rosa leant forward and gently patted her on the head and made dull soothing sounds. This was the best day of Rosa’s life. She was never going to let Jake hear the end of this one!

“And if you dare tell Jake any of this I’ll tell everyone that Adrian’s melt down last week had nothing to do with PTSD but  _ all _ to do with  _ someone _ watching 'The Fox and the Hound’ on their laptop whilst on a steak out.”

Rosa sighed “You’re a cruel woman Santiago. Don't ever change.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed this? Let me know via Comments/Kudos or on Tumblr where I'm mrsmarymorstan =)


End file.
